


Life And Death Really Aren't Enemies After All

by hes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Death, M/M, One Shot, Short Story, and love each other, life - Freeform, personifications of life and death, sorry deadpool death is taken, they happen to be gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hes/pseuds/hes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was a curly haired, broad-shouldered, tall, cherubic boy with green eyes and two holes in his cheeks whenever he smiled. </p>
<p>Death was a short, small, outspoken boy with thin lips, a small nose, a mess of fringe on top of his head, two heavy blue eyes, and a mouth on him that could make the toughest of men weep.</p>
<p>or the one where life is harry and death is louis and they're very much in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life And Death Really Aren't Enemies After All

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very short one shot about life and death being louis and harry, i just loved the idea of it, i might add to it if anyone likes it

Death wasn't /so bad/./ If it was, would Life have fallen in love with it?  
Life was a curly haired, broad-shouldered, tall, cherubic boy with green eyes and two holes in his cheeks whenever he smiled.  
Death was a short, small, outspoken boy with thin lips, a small nose, a mess of fringe on top of his head, two heavy blue eyes, and a mouth on him that could make the toughest of men weep.  
Life and Death were in love. Life would send Death gifts every single day, and in turn, Death would keep them forever. Not in heaven nor hell, in a place where all of these gifts would linger in eternity, until all of time has stopped, in a content purgatory. Aka, a box under Death's bed.  
Life often went by the name of Harry. He thought it was a fitting name for himself, plus, it was pretty. At least he thought so(and Death thought so too.)  
Death went by the name of Louis. He liked the little ring it had, and someday, he'd hope that the name was a household happening. (Something like, "you've scared me to /Louis/!")  
The two would visit each other, sometimes Harry would kiss Louis on the cheek during these times. Not too often though, because whenever they touched, many of the flowers in Harry's garden would wilt, and in turn, Louis would take them and put them in the box. Harry didn't mind too much, because it was nice to get to share his affection bc and creation.  
Whenever Louis would touch Harry, it was different. Harry would feel himself begin to wilt, but it was slow, it wasn't much, so he didn't mind that either. He liked Louis' kisses.  
Today, like many of the other days he'd spend in Louis' presence, Harry was sending more gifts Louis' way. Many of these gifts were elderly; at their time, some of them babies still snug in their mummy's tummies, all of them were innocent — those were the best gifts. He loved all of his creations, and he made sure none of them were ripped from life. He needed them here, he needed some of his creations to stay, although the lot of them didn't like when he gave them over to Death — in the end or beginning, but Harry knew they were happy. Happy babies, happy young adults that were once elders, all living in their prime, happy pups, cats, all you can think of. Even in Death's possession, Harry made sure they were happy.  
Louis loved these gifts. He loved receiving the creations of his loved one, even if he kept them hidden in the safest place he could have imagined, because, well, no one visited. No one ever dreamt of meeting Death like they would with their Maker, with Harry. He was okay with that, though, because he lead all of Harry's precious creations on an afterlife journey that would take them onto another life, somewhere where their family would stay and never wilt, where even Harry could see them.

**Author's Note:**

> so my kik is @ eewoz thank u if u read that entire thing u are a dear


End file.
